MH/Log - Session 5
Narrator: The Help Me! field team is following up on the murder investigation and has flown overnight to Frederick, Maryland to investigate Morgan James, a person of interest at both scenes. Narrator: After a long and late flight, they have taken a long morning and not arrived at the trailer park until a little after noon. Narrator: Nick is still tied up with the audit in Denver but hopes to arrive shortly. GM: and we may describe that as him doing some plane walking or something. David: ((Loading, loading, loading)) GM: Also, just as a reminder, you guys do not have warrants, reasonable suspicion, or even contact with the FBI at this point. GM: So doing stuff that is illegal without a warrant is illegal for you right now. Clay: our first move should be some covert observation David: Agreed. Narrator: The trailer park that Morgan James lives in is pretty typical of the breed: dozens of acres of mobile homes, singles and double wides, on a sparsely wooded lot. Haphazard bushes and hedges nominally separate the lots of the various homes. The homes themselves are not in particularly good condition. Young children run in and out of the houses, playing tag and catch. Amilastet: It's the least illegal choice David: ((Loading, loading, loading)) Narrator: Most of the vehicles are used, old trucks and cars, though some of them are newer and cleaner. The most noticeable is a late model Mitsubishi Eclipse, across the street from Morgan's house. David: ((Shazam!)) Amilastet: "That seems a little out of place." David: "That's the perp's car" Amilastet: Can we make some calls to have someone run the plates on it? Amilastet: Or do we have the plates? Clay: "I'm pretty sure his was a crappy tercel" GM: On the map: Brown circles are tree trunks. Light green blobs are hedges - light cover, about 4' tall. Dark green lines show the roads. Dark blocks are the trailer homes; light blue bits are their windows. Most of them have curtains or shades drawn. GM: Right, Morgan's car was an old Tercel, not a new Eclipse. David: Ooops. David: I'm gonna restart maptools. Amilastet: that's what I thought. Ogood. GM: And you guys can't run plates without an FBI contact. Amilastet: waits patiently for Nicholas. GM: Also, hmmm, everyone can roll Observation -2 as you guys rolls up. EJ: Observation result: succeeded by 2 Amilastet: Observation (7) result: failed by 6 Amilastet: giggles. Clay: Perception check result: succeeded by 2 Johnny: Observation(8) - result: «failed by 1 » David: Detective! result: succeeded by 0 Unknown command: "wisper EJ Some of the kids playing around here are watching you a bit closely, and you spot one run in and make a call. They're quite possibly drug scouts, likely meth dealers in this area.". Try /help for a list of commands. GM whispers to EJ: Some of the kids playing around here are watching you a bit closely, and you spot one run in and make a call. They're quite possibly drug scouts, likely meth dealers in this area. GM whispers to Clay: Some of the kids playing around here are watching you a bit closely, and you spot one run in and make a call. GM whispers to David: Some of the kids playing around here are watching you a bit closely. GM: So what's the plan. David: We keep rolling through. Clay: which is his place, and which one did the kid run into to make the call? David: Kids are watching us, we can't go hot with this many innocents around. Amilastet: makes a note of the plates on the Mitsubishi for later. David: We need to stand back a little and watch what happens from a distance. GM: Morgan's house is the one without any cars in front of it in the center of the loop on the north. The kids ran into the house just northwest of your car. Clay: "Yah, watching us and calling us in EJ: "Let's avoid that unit there if we can. They should leave us alone if it doesn't look like we're here to give them trouble." David: "I say we keep moving, rent a car more in line with those nearby, and keep track of the movements coming in and out of that place for a day." Clay: (( I don't see a loop, I see the road going SW a short ways )) GM: It's a half-loop. circle? thinger. GM: More clear? David: Claro Clay: I can't see anything behind the van, from your description the kid ran into Morgan's place Clay: ok, I see Clay: notes down the name/number on the house the kid went in David: I say we just keep roling. We're too conspicous if a bunch of kids can make us. Clay: "Yah, we clearly need a crappier ride to fit in here" Clay: "Yah, keep moving, look lost" EJ: "No, lost is bad." Amilastet: Just keep moving. GM: Well, y'know, EJ, and the cool black van... you guys stick out a bit here. EJ: "Look purposeful, just not interested in them or what they have." GM: Okay, EJ doesn't stick out so much as "looks new" but still, same difference. David: "whatever, keep driving." Clay: makes note of the clumps of bushes etc Johnny: "Oooh...hot blond chick at 9 o'clock..." Narrator: As the team drives past Morgan's place, an attractive blond young lady with a noticeable collection of ear piercings steps out the back and watches them drive by. After they go past, she shrugs and steps back inside. Johnny: ((or at least blond ...not sure on the hot yet...)) EJ: looks. GM: Okay, so you drive past. The area looks like about the same as previous described. EJ: "We should question her." David: "We should come back looking less conspicuous." David: "Remember that these people had some fairly serious juujuu." David: "Entire park could be under thrall or something." GM: Get Mila to check! EJ: "I didn't see her juujuu. She looked dressed to me." Clay: "Or find a vantage point where we can't be seen from, not extactly the kind of place you can park an unfamiliar car unnoticed David: Yeah, that too. David: "Mila, any joojoo in the area?" Clay: "Anyone else find it a bit odd they have kids phoning in for them?" EJ: are there any watertowers or anything like that in sight? David: "Typical gang behaviour. Youngest are the lookouts." GM: The park has 4 exits, but is otherwise enclosed. It's central Maryland, so the terrain is rolling hills covered with trees - hard to get a distance observation post. EJ: "Yep." Nicholas has connected. Amilastet: "Um. Find me somewhere to park for half an hour and I'll check on the 'juju'. But children hang around with nothing better to do so." GM: Watertowers. Amilastet: Hey, look, jujuman. GM: Let me see result: «succeeded by 2 » GM: Yes, there's one not too far away. It does overlook the park, though there's enough tree cover that you wouldn't be able to see all the exits clearly. Mostly, but not entirely. Clay: "Yes, but don't they usually play games, not run in can call people at the first strange car?" Unknown command: "whsiper Nicholas Hi!". Try /help for a list of commands. GM whispers to Nicholas: Hi! EJ: i'm mainly concerned with snipers... one of us has to get up there, remove any sniper, and take his place Nicholas says to the GMs: Hi. What a DAY. >.< David: "No, usually spotters call in any strange activity." EJ: "No. These kids are on the job as young as 7." David: "And trailer parks aren't bad places to find meth, frex." Nicholas: ((Hi guys. Can I get a GChat invite?)0 GM whispers to Nicholas: The team just drove through Morgan James' trailer park; realized they got spotted by drug dealer scouts, and passed through. They're now replanning. GM: Nick calls and says he should be onsite in an hour. Amilastet: I give him a plate to run! Amilastet: The mitsubishi1 Amilastet: ! Clay: "True, and man do I hope they don't have a meth lab in there, those things are deathtraps!" EJ: "Yeah, we don't want any flame near that house." David: "So lets set up an overwatch, see if we have any drug traffic, just in general keep an eye on things.O David: "If we're going to do any B&E, it'd be better at night." GM whispers to Nicholas: the Mitsubishi is owned by a Steve Maples, a small time criminal with several dismissed charges for assault, small time drug dealing, and the like. Clay: "Yah, it'll be more than B&E if the blonde is stil there." David: Was the blonde coming out of the house registered to our perp? GM: No, across the street. Amilastet: The one with the Mitsubishi Amilastet: which probably IS a meth lab Amilastet: and our perp is utterly unrelated and we'll get sucked in bya ccident by a paranoid meth lab guard David: Okay, ideas: EJ: actually, i think she's a prostitute GM: That'd be funny! David: 1) Overwatch, B&E at night. Clay: "The blonde stepped out of Morgan's place, so they called her most likely, not the other one." David: 2) we send someone by to talk to the blonde that might be sympathetic to trailerpark drug dealers/prostitutes/whatever. David: with backup B&E at night. GM: Clay, the blond stepped out of a place across the street from Morgan. Nicholas: Text message to Mila: Mtsbshi reg Steve Maples, record, no convictions, asslt + drug dealing GM: Well, EJ doesn't look out of place. Just "new". Amilastet: "OK, Mr. Mitsubishi is 'Steve', and he's probably a dealer." Clay: "Well, meth labs make great diversions." David: "So, who would a drug dealer rat out his neighbor to?" Clay: "Plus we can get a warrent for it and then serve it on Morgan by mistake." Narrator: Sometime during the team's discussion, Nick arrives. EJ: "Anyone who can pay enough, David." David: "We want sympathy, EJ." David: "Sympathy makes people volunteer accurate information instead of telling you whatever they think you want to hear to get paid." David: "Lawyer, death in the family?" David: "Social worker, extra welfare benefits?" EJ: "So we need someone in a nice suit..." David: waves behind him at the entire rack of clothing making up the team's advanced disguise kit. David: "Ideas?" Clay: usually wears a suit David: "And not too nice." David: "Too nice won't be believable." David: "We want relative social peers, run down, tired." Clay: "Eh, you can try the old distant relative left you cash thing." David: "Threadbare." Clay: "Ok, clearly you already have an idea, what is it?" David: Like I said, lawyer for death in the family, or social worker for extra government benefits. Clay: "Runaway cousin?" David: But I was hoping for something better. EJ: "No, they'd be protective of a runaway, for several reasons." EJ: "But someone bringing money in, especially if that money might get spread around..." David: "Lets try the social worker angle." David: "Hrm. On second thought lawyer." Clay: "You're looking for sympathy or greed?" David: "Sympathy." David: "Greed gets them telling us whatever they think we want to know." David: "Lawyer might still offer 'a small reward'" David: "Social worker ain't gonna do that." David: "Alright. EJ, you get to the water tower and provide overwatch." EJ: "Right." David: "Nick is with me for juju spotting." EJ: We have two way radios? David: "Clay, you're our 'oh shit' insurance." Clay: we have fancy radios GM: I'm pretty sure you guys have cellphones, blue-tooth, tactical coms, and walkie-talkies. Clay: with headsets and all Johnny: 'Leverage' ear buds? David: "And Mila and ((Johnny's character whom I'm blanking on)) are our quick reaction force in the van if things go sideways." GM: With limited range, but sure. why not. EJ: those would be best, at least for the people being the lawyers David: "Everyone like the plan?" Clay: I've not seen that show, but they are non-obvious headsets that talk to a larger radio you carry Johnny: Where will the van be? EJ: yeah, it's a bluetooth earbud, basically David: GM, how far in did the gangs of kids start reporting us? Clay: so they are both concealed and have good range David: The whole park, or just in this one area? David: ((I really wish I had finished me gearlist so we could be monitoring their cell-phone traffic and eavesdropping with a laser mic)) David: ((Stupid work.)) GM: So making sure I understand this: EJ is 400 yds away on the watertower. Nick and David drive up in Nick's rental. Mila and Johnny are in the van, idling near but outside the park. (the kids are watching the entrances to the park). Clay is telesneaking to within 100 yards of the blonde's trailer. Amilastet: That is as I understand it. EJ: my loadout will be pistols + sniper rifle, conventional ammo Amilastet: "I think they're going to react poorly to you guys wearing "a wire". And probably don't have good reactions to lawyers in general. But hey. I'm here for you." Clay: it'd be nice to be within 100 yards of both her's and Morgan's David: "They need to see we have a wire to react poorly to it." Nicholas: I have no objection to the plan, but I'd like to know what my role is apart from 'Drive up with David'. GM: Sure, that's fine Clay. You'll need to roll Stealth-1 to teleport into that area without observation, and then Stealth to stay hidden in the vicinity. For convenience, you'll be at the southwest end of th eoad. EJ: you're a lawyer, nick David: "You are there for juju prevention. Well, and for a second pair of eyes." Nicholas: Right. David: "I don't do well with magically concealed crime scenes." GM: David had earlier wondered if the entire place had been thralled. Clay: Stealth result: failed by 3 Clay: last used Luck (2011-07-25 19:31:55) EST, and uses LUCK again at 2011-08-15 17:52:49 EST. EJ: correction: non-charmed ammo only Clay: Stealth result: succeeded by 1 Clay: Stealth result: CRITICALLY FAILED by 5 David: Oh, and let us rent a PoS car that might be conceivably driven by very low-rent lawyers. EJ: don't want to blow up a meth lab Clay: I'll take by 1 David: Disguise time! David: Disguise/TL8 (Human) result: succeeded by 3 David: I look like a low-rent lawyer. Amilastet: (( please don't blow up a Meth lab if I am in the blast area at ALL. )) GM: Fine. Clay, you still need a roll to hide in the area - no one has noticed you arrive as far as you can tell but you'll need to loiter for a while. GM whispers to Amilastet: Wuss. Amilastet whispers: Well, I could always just make a new character. Amilastet whispers: but until then I'll try to keep this one mostly intact GM: Is David disguising Nick? David: Sure! David: Disguise/TL8 (Human) result: succeeded by 4 Clay: Stealth result: failed by 1 Nicholas: Nick sort of defaults to... well, kind of high-rent lawyer. Nicholas: "...This isn't Armani. It's not even a good knockoff." David: We're dressing you down. Clay: well, hopefully I get bonuses for it being dark and cover etc.. David: "Yes, that's the point. You'll note it actually doesn't fit." GM: Are you guys going in after dark? GM: That would be good to know. David: I wasn't planning on it. David: But presumably Clay wasn't standing around in the middle of someone's yard. GM: No, but he's loitering and trying not be noticed. GM: It's not like they all say "Clay, the cop, is here! shoot him!" It's more that some of the kids see a guy they haven't seen before walking around, trying to look inconspicuous. David: And what we're saying is "why doesn't he hide behind some tires or in a garbage dumpster." David: "Or something." GM: because they noticed him trying to do that. EJ: i'd say there's a good chance they think he's a social worker EJ: he's dressed nice, but not too nice EJ: he's obviously not there to buy Clay: I thought the first roll was to get to cover Clay: otherwise I don't see what it got me GM: No, the first roll was to repeatedly teleport into the park without anyone noticing. GM: Then you had to hide for a while. GM: The first roll, really, was the important one. Clay: ok, I hide up in a tree, so I might get a bonus for that GM: Uhm. Whatever. GM: Okay, Clay is mostly hidden in the park. GM: alright, what are Nick and David doing? David: We go rent a PoS car and then drive up to Morgan's address. Nicholas: I'm following David's lead and looking vaguely uncomfortable. GM whispers to Clay: A kid spotted you, but he didn't seem to do anything with the information - he didn't run off or make a phone call or anything. EJ: which is the way you should look for this situation GM: alright, you're in front of Morgan's. Narrator: Morgan's trailer is in mild disrepair, but nothing unusual for the neighborhood. There aren't any cars parked in front or nearby. David: gets out of the car, looking weary. Nicholas: also gets out, but stays with the car, trying for that mix of 'bored', 'annoyed', and 'uncomfortable' as he leans against it and looks around. David: takes his beat to hell attache case out of the car, drops a cigarette on the gravel road and grinds it out under his shoe. David: looks around blearily, surveying kids and seeing if blonde has come out to watch, and then heads to Morgan's address. EJ: what about the watertower? was there any trouble getting up here? David: sets down his attache case and rings the doorbell. GM: I'm assuming EJ can break into a utility lot and climb a ladder. EJ: okay, was expecting someone already up here, but okay EJ: uses his rifle's scope to survey the park Johnny: ((serious level of paranoia to have a 24/7 sniper handy...)) Amilastet: (( Like, say, EJ? )) Johnny: ((Yeah but we dont make him stay outside to guard our HQ....do we?)) David: ((What else is he good for?)) EJ: ((waking you up in the middle of the night with his screams, busting doors down in a noisy manner, etc.)) GM: Okay, Nick and David are standing in front of the trailer. Nothing is happening there. How long until they do something? Amilastet: (( knocking is something )) David: Five minutes. GM: Thanks, missed that. David: looks antsy, starts looking around at neighboring trailers. David: ((Did the blonde come out?)) GM: Okay, after about 3 minutes, someone opens the door of the blonde's trailer and a guy in a Raven's ballcap comes out and strolls toward Nick and David. David: squints nervously through his fake glasses, and takes small steps, dragging his feet slightly in the gravel, towards the guy in the Ravens ballcap, picking his attache case back up.. David: "Hello, sir?" David: "Do you know if....." David: rummages in one pocket, pulls out a folded peice of paper and squints at it. Fastball: "Uh, hello. Who are you guys and what are you doing around here?" David: "Oh, I'm sorry." David: "Leonard Bernstein, and my assosciate David Charles." David: "How do you do." David: extends his hand. Fastball: "Uh?" he doesn't come any closer, and actually steps a little to his left. David: drops his hand self consciously. David: "We're trying to contact Mr. Morgan." David: "I'm afraid.... well, there's been a death in the family." David: squints at his classes at the guy. Fastball: "Really? His fat-ass grandma finally kick it?" David: "Our firm is handling the estate, such as it is." GM: You guys can roll Detect Lies. David: Talker! result: succeeded by 4 GM: He's lying about something. David: Spending a Talker! point, he has a great-aunt. Fastball: "That so?" David: "No, the deceased was his great-aunt Dixie." GM: Okay, that's clever. Fastball: "Who the fuck is that?" Nicholas: looks bored and nervous, trying to focus on anything but the people talking and flicking his fingers as if he's twitchy - or maybe jonesing. David: "Um, well, his mother's sister's grandma, I believe." David: "And well, we've been trying to contact him for a while, but haven't had any luck with trying to call him." Fastball: "The fuck? Uh. I dunno about that. Well, he ain't here." David: "Do you know where we might be able to get ahold of him?" David: "Our firm can't collect our fee until we close the matter...." Nicholas: Path of Magic: Drawing energy: result: «CRITICALLY FAILED by 1 » (needs at least 6) Nicholas: Luck. David: "And he's the last person standing to inherit some money from the estate." Nicholas: Path of Magic: Drawing energy: result: «succeeded by 5 » (needs at least 6) Nicholas: Path of Magic: Drawing energy: result: «succeeded by 7 » (needs at least 6) EJ: "Finder's fee." Fastball: "Really? Huh. What's that about a finder's fee?" GM: Also, Nick and David can make Perception rolls at -3. EJ: ((the ear things aren't that loud )) David: ".... we would be willing to offer something for helping us out, yes." Nicholas: Perception: result: «failed by 6 » Nicholas: I'm on the ball today. David: Perception check result: succeeded by 3 GM whispers to Nicholas: There's no magic in this area. I mean, background, but... nothing impressive. Fastball isn't under any spells. David: "Say... $200?" Nicholas: ((Was 'he heard EJ mention a Finder's Fee' the GM missing who it was that said it, or is it genuinely 'he heard EJ speak, even though EJ's on our comms'?)) Fastball: "Huh. Yeah, sure. Hey, uhm." He stops, thinks. "I might have something. Gonna have to look in the trailer. uhm," he thinks, "it's kinda a mess so I can't let you in but Blondie could get you some lemonade or something." He starts walking back to his trailer. "Come with me." David: sighs, sets down his attache case, rummages in his pocket and pulls out a pack of marlboro lights. GM: that was a mistake on the GM's part, I missed that EJ said it. Nicholas: ((K.)) David: lights a cigarette, picks up his case, and follows Fastball. David: "Thank god. You have no idea how long this has been dragging on. Nicholas: rolls his eyes, looks around again nervously, and follows David. David: "My boss is ready to skin us both." Narrator: Fastball walks south and enters the trailer. GM whispers to David: Also, you think that Fastball didn't totally buy your story. David: subvocalizes to Nick. David: "Stay on your toes, not sure he bought it." Nicholas: mutters to David when he's close, "No magic around here. Nothing out of the ordinary, anyway." Kuroshima is disconnected. GM: Clay notices some of the kid sentries being called inside to take phone calls, then heading back out again. A couple of minutes are going to pass. Uhm. Anyone doing anything while they wait for Fastball. GM: EJ is more or less to the north; he's got leaf cover over most of the area for another -2 to hit but it's sparse enough that he can mostly keep line of sight and aim. David: If it takes a couple minutes, David finishes his cigarett and steps up to the door, knocking on it. David: "Sir, uhm.... any chance of that lemonaide? We had a bit of a drive out here." Clay: "Looks like the kids got some updates." GM: Right! David: positions hisself to take a peek inside the trailer next time the door opens. Blondie: After two minutes, the blond steps outside. "Here you go. Drink up!" She seems a bit predatory. David: Also, does this place smell like a meth lab? David: "Thank you very much, miss." David: I get a look inside? GM: Uhm. No, but Fastball looked like he might use it sometimes. EJ: can i still see everyone from this vantage point? GM: Hmm... Observation -4; she's pretty good with not opening the door much. David: hands one glass to Nick. David: Detective! result: failed by 3 David: Detective point to turn that to success. Nicholas: curses as it slips through his fingers, spilling all over his pants and shoes. GM: EJ can see pretty well; anyone within 5 yards of the south side of a trailer or behind a tree will have solid cover. GM: You don't see much - the inside of the trailer is a mess, but you can see several other people moving around. Blondie: "Oh, you poor fellow! Let me get you another." She eyes David curiously then hurries back inside. Nicholas: begins mopping at his pants. "Thank you, just a towel, please." Blondie: "Huh!" GM: Blondie doesn't make a quick reappearance. David: sets down the lemonaide, lights another cigarette, and raises the glass to his lips without swallowing any, his back to Blondie. David: waits for Fastball to reappear, or 15 minutes, whichever is longer. David: Er, less. GM: Time passes. Anyone doing anything. GM: Nick and David are waiting (and Nick is recharging, I get that). Nicholas: Refilling energy reserve. Detect... Matter? I want to know what's in the drinks. Nicholas: (I'm expecting 'lemon juice, sugar, water, rohypnol'.) Clay: I look around, see if people are getting ready to ambush them or anything GM: Uhm. You'll need a precise Detect (something) advantage; just Greater Sense Matter will tell you that there's matter there. Nicholas: That's going to be 30-odd points, not something I can do on the fly. EJ: "It's a good bet those drinks aren't safe. Probably GHB." Nicholas: I will trust EJ. GM: okay then. GM: 5 minutes pass. Clay: "Hold the glass still" Clay: I'll grab a sample tube and teleport some of the lemonade into it Nicholas: heads back to the car to look for some wetnaps or something. David: also wanders over, sits inside the drivers seat, and turns on the AC. Clay: Exoteleport result: succeeded by 7 GM: Hmmm. Okay, as soon as David and Nick start to leave, stuff happens. Clay gets his sample first, though. Narrator: There's a muffled shout from inside the house, and sounds of doors opening. A man in a heavy coat, with slicked back hair, carrying a hunting rifle, steps out of the trailer, followed by Blondie with a lighter rifle. Footsteps are audible from either side of the trailer, and three more rifle barrels are soon visible from the corners of the trailer. Slick: "Don't move, you liar!" EJ: takes aim on the big guy. Clay: "Who you got EJ?" EJ: "Big guy." EJ: "Can't do anything about the ones inside." GM: Hmmm. Mila and Johnny can make observation rolls. Also, EJ can't target the big guy or Blondie because they're right behind a tree, blocking his line of fire. EJ: "Nevermind. He went behind a tree." Amilastet: Observation (7) result: failed by 5 Amilastet: I would like to spend my Destiny point on that. GM: okay. Johnny: Observation(8) - result: «succeeded by 0 » Johnny: No need if my success helps... GM: The two of you notice a car speeding into the park, with 4 grim faced men in. David: Okay, I guess we're in combat? Johnny: "We've got incoming! Four in an approaching car!" EJ: shifts his attention to the new arrivals. GM: No, not in combat yet. You're just, uhm, being held at gunpoint. GM: And EJ can't see the gate that Mila and Johnny are at - too many trees in the way. David: "Uhm, sir? Please don't point a gun at me? Please?" David: shifts to the southwest a step. EJ: "Shit. There's too many trees, guys." Slick: "Start talking, lying boy, and stop moving." Nicholas: puts his hands up. "I haven't done anything!" David: "What would you like me to do, sir?" Johnny: To Milla - "See if they can talk their way out or try to help and possibly get them shot?" Amilastet: "Hrrm" Narrator: A really big man with a vacant expression and a face filled with years of meth abuse steps around the east side of the house. He's really overmuscled and looks like meth wasn't the only thing he was abusing. EJ: can i aim at THAT guy?? Johnny: ((Meth plus steroids...a fun combo!)) Slick: "Start talking, start talking. Who you with? I wanna know." Amilastet: "I think things are getting worse without us :/ blasted volatiles." GM: EJ: Yes. EJ: aims at the roid freak. David: "Sir, my colleague and I are just trying to find Mr. Morgan." EJ: "Okay, I have that roided out guy." David: "That's it." Clay: They have rifles or shotguns? Nicholas: "We're with the law firm - I'll get my card -" Nicholas: begins reaching - slowly - into his coat. Slick: "Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit. Who are you working for?" Narrator: The gunfolks tense, but don't do shoot Nick as he reaches into his coat. Unless he draws a gun, that would be bad. Nicholas: Nope! Nicholas: All he does is snap two charms. Nicholas: And pull out a wallet. GM: Anything visible on the charms? Nicholas: Actually, I have to get closer to David for the second charm; I'll pull it out with the wallet. Nicholas: And walk slowly towards David. They shouldn't object if I'm not running away. Nicholas: Nothing visible until they shoot us. GM: All the guys from the trailer have rifles. GM: Mila and Johnny doing anything? Nicholas: Also, snapping the second Charm - subject is David, and that gives us both Blade Ward. Johnny: Tracking the car if I can...or is it coming straight into the park? GM: The car pulled into the park. Make a Shadowing roll. Nicholas: pulls out the card, not getting any closer, and holds it out. "Lawyers. Business card and everything. Please don't shoot us, we're just trying to close this file." Johnny: Well not actually following it...just trying to keep it in sight whale staying back with the van and out of sight. David: "See? Please don't shoot us. You can have the $200. You can have everything in my wallet. Please." Slick: "Bullshit. He said Morgan is that what-the-fuck-ever dead bitch's only kin. What about Blondie and Ronnie, huh?" David: "Erm.... oh this is awkward." GM: Uhm. Well, you either need to follow it, or stay with the van. because it's headed into the park. EJ: "Typical trailer park neighborhood. Everyone is someone's illegitimate relation." David: "Erm.... she only left.... SOME of her kin.... her estate." Nicholas: "We try to avoid these conversations." David: "Yeah, they tend to be... awkward." Johnny: OK...wasnt sure on that. I will just warn everyone of the approaching car...which I already did. I'm not very stealthy or shadowy so following would be bad. Slick: "Uh-huh. And when Blondie called Ronnie, she said that what's-her-face wasn't dead, either." Nicholas: "Look our insurance doesn't - I don't think - we're covered if shooting starts." David: rolls his eyes. Nicholas: tries to stress that last beat so his teammates get the hint. GM whispers to Johnny: You should take the opportunity I'm offering you to get on the scene. Amilastet: (beat?) David: "What's the last time Ronnie talked to his great-aunt Dixie?" Nicholas: (bit) Amilastet: (( I have no idea what you mean )) Amilastet: (( still not sure what you're stressing to send me secret messages )) GM whispers to Amilastet: please convince Johnny to get on the scene so you don't spend time driving to it Nicholas: (("we're covered if shooting starts.")) Amilastet: (( TY much appreciated )) Amilastet: "This is going pear shaped rapidly. I don't htink we can make it any worse at this point, and I don't run faster than bullets." Slick: "Blondie just called Ronnie, who called around. She ain't dead." Clay: over the radio "Let me know if you want me to stick a gun in someone's back" David: I assume that is the car with four guys, GM? GM: Yes, an old Cherokee is driving up. David: "Sir, I don't know what to tell you. For the past month me and my collegue have been trying to contact various relatives." Amilastet: "John, I think we need to get in now while they're all watching the show." GM: Uhm, Johnny or Mila can make a driving roll. Whichever one of them is driving. Slick: "Yeah, I don't believe you. Who are you working for?" Johnny: Guess that's me...lol David: "Scholstein and Beinvenue, sir. My collegue has his business card right here." Johnny: Driving(motorcycle - 14) - result: «succeeded by 3 » Johnny: Defaulting from motorcycle at -2 Johnny: "Does this thing have a ram plate?" Nicholas: holds the card out. "Really. I'm not being paid enough to get shot." GM: Okay, looking up the rules. David can roll a reaction roll at -1, bonuses for his Charisma or Voice. David: Erm, how do I roll a reaction roll? Narrator: A Jeep comes roaring up the road, followed closely by Help Me's van. David: Just 3d6? GM: just roll 3d6 for now. David: 11 David: LUck David: 15 David: LUck David: 10 David: I'll take the 15. Johnny: Higher is better as I recall... David: Sorry, with the -1 that's a 14 Slick: Seems to relax a bit, especially as the van gets closer. "Huh. Keep those hands high. Maybe this is all a misunderstanding and you can pay us for your trespassing." David: "Sure. Fine. Please just.... don't shoot." GM: Anyone doing anything while the jeep pulls up? Nicholas: "We're not trespassing! We're here on legitimate business..." Johnny: "I need to know quickly if this has gone sideways enough for me to ram the jeep or avoid it!" Johnny: Cause in theory I'm close behind them, but I could change it to "Hey Im just driving here!" Narrator: The jeep pulls up, and 4 guys in tacvests with shotguns and ballistic glasses get out. Johnny and Mila are behind them. David: Do these guys look like meth distributors with tacvests and shotguns, or professional mercs/private security? Johnny: "Ram or avoid? I need to know now!" Amilastet: "Holy crap!" Clay: I take some pictues Clay: "Avoid" GM: semi-Private/illegal security, not that skilled, but a good show. David: ((Let you know as soon as mark answers)) David: ((Sorry, so well above what a drug lab should rate, or not? Cause I'm having trouble telling from your descriptions.)) Johnny: "Roger!" I try to maneuver around the jeep and not startle anyone into shooting. "We are just passing thru!" David: "Hit." Amilastet: braces against the dashboard. Clay: (( ok, ignore me! hit them! )) GM: This is crazy. Not insane - these guys aren't SEALs - but mob enforcers shouldn't be coming this quick or this hard for a meth still. Johnny: "Gah!" Sharp right hand turn into their rear at the last second? David: Just wanted to make sure we didn't have clashing assumptions. GM: No, I totally understand. Clashing assumptions are bad. Nicholas: "EJ, Clay, we're clear. Take them out." Slick: "What the?" David: ((What do the swat team guys say?)) "Go Dynamic" EJ: what's my bonus for aiming on the roid freak now? GM: Noticeably, the arrival of the goon squad and the relaxation of tensions has caused the trailer park residents to stop waiting to shoot. GM: Uhm. Make a Will roll at +2, EJ. David: Yay! EJ: Will check result: succeeded by 7 Clay: oh, I will have AP ammo in, since I had time to swap GM: Okay, EJ has maximum aim that is possible for his gun. GM: and, uhm... EJ and Johnny can roll DX. EJ: Dexterity check result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 10 Amilastet: swears in Egyptian right before we smash into the Jeep. Amilastet: Sweet. Johnny: DX roll (15) - result: «failed by 1 » Johnny: Luck! Johnny: Luck! Johnny: DX roll (15) - result: «succeeded by 6 » Johnny: DX roll (15) - result: «succeeded by 7 » EJ: i'm on the bottom of the list? GM: Right then! EJ fires just before Johnny crashes into the jeep and starts the party. GM: also, sorting initiative GM: EJ, take your shot. EJ: sniper shot on roid freak result: «succeeded by 9 » EJ: i should have added a headshot now that i think about it Johnny: Would have been at 17...seems reasonable GM: okay, torso shot. there's a lot of trees in the way. he doesn't dodge, being rather surprised. roll damage. EJ: 24 pi EJ: forgot the -2 for the cover, but okay anyway GM: (24-14)/2/3 GM: 1.666666666666666666666666666666667 GM: is damage rounded up or rounded down? EJ: up Amilastet: up GM: ah, thanks. GM: he takes 2 injury, then. David: Wonderful. Johnny: Um...wow? Not good. EJ: "I think we can be pretty sure these are the guys we're after." Narrator: the roid man flinches slightly, and a moment later a crack echoes through the area. a trickle of blood spurts from his chest, and his jacket begins to undulate. Nicholas: "..." ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Meat! Johnny: "I think you needed to take another loadout EJ...not sure which, but normal isn't doing it." GM: also, everyone can roll Biology. Clay: Biology/TL8 (Earthlike) result: succeeded by 7 David: Detective! result: succeeded by 6 Amilastet: IQ-6? Johnny: Biology(14) - result: «succeeded by 7 » EJ: IQ check result: failed by 5 David: ((I really do love Detective!)) GM: this isn't find a clue yet, David, it's monster identification. You'd want Lore! David: ((Aw)) David: ((I still love Detective!)) David: IQ check result: failed by 6 GM whispers to Clay: Yes, you think this guy is some kind of creepy ass experiment. if you're lucky, his file is somewhere nearby. GM whispers to Johnny: Yes, you think this guy is some kind of creepy ass experiment. if you're lucky, his file is somewhere nearby. Amilastet: IQ check result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 2 Amilastet: YES. Nicholas: Biology (Default): result: «succeeded by 0 » Clay: "Ugh, experiment of some type." GM whispers to Amilastet: Yes, you think this guy is some kind of creepy ass experiment. if you're lucky, his file is somewhere nearby. Also, he's probably Unliving and may have Damage Resistance GM whispers to Nicholas: Yes, you think this guy is some kind of creepy ass experiment. EJ: "Probably demonic in origin." Meat: Speed! result: «succeeded by 5 » Clay: can we tell if he has lots of DR or just not effected by pi stuff? Amilastet: "See, this is why you're not supposed to cut people open!" Johnny: "As always," Johnny agrees wryly with EJ. Amilastet: into the radio: "He might as well be as dead as I am, guys!" Nicholas: mumbles, "Says the woman whose organs are in jars..." Meat: Takes his first maneuver to move and attack, throwing a rock at Nick from a yard away result: «succeeded by 3 » GM: Clay - hard to say without his file. Nicholas: I will dodge and be glad rocks are Physical. result: «succeeded by 2 » Nicholas: Woohoo! Johnny: Is our van in the right location for having hit the jeep...or has that not happened yet? David: Could we get a color overlay of where EJ has LoS? Meat: Takes his ATR to Step and Attack, punching the hell out of Nick with his Extra Attack (two attacks to the face) result: «succeeded by 2 » and result: «succeeded by 7 » EJ: i can see from Slick to Enforcer 1 GM: Uhm - Johnny runs into the van immediately after EJ takes his shot. EJ can see what he can see. Johnny: OK...we cant move the van tho. GM: yes, I'll move it on your action. Johnny: OK wasnt sure when it was supposed to happen. Got it now GM: Is Nick defending? Nicholas: Dodge and dodge! GM: He's on your flank. Nicholas: And retreat, with acrobatics. Nicholas: Acrobatics: result: «succeeded by 5 » Nicholas: result: «succeeded by 6 » and result: «succeeded by 1 » Narrator: Nick throws himself back as the experiment rushes forward with inhuman speed. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Johnny! Nicholas: "They've been cooking up more than meth here, people." Johnny: CRASH!!!! Johnny: Probably no other actions this round? GM: Yes, probably. You may want to roll Driving again to have a controllabel crash. Johnny: Roger! Driving(14) at -2 for being a not motorcycle - result: «CRITICALLY FAILED by 5 » Johnny: Uh oh! Nicholas: Luck? Johnny: Used on DX earlier David: CP? GM: You can reuse your luck, Johnny, since it was a contest against an ally that didn't matter that much. Amilastet: I mentioned I was braced against the dash right? GM: Mila, yes. Johnny: OK! yay Amilastet: Oh good. Amilastet: winces. Johnny: Driving(14) at -2 for being a not motorcycle - result: «failed by 2 » Johnny: Driving(14) at -2 for being a not motorcycle - result: «failed by 4 » Johnny: FFS! Nicholas: 1CP turns failure into success? Johnny: If so yeah that!! GM: Uhm, I think so. GM: Okay. Nicholas: Tactics: result: «succeeded by 3 » Johnny: I dont have any spare ones ATM tho Nicholas: Leadership: result: «succeeded by 2 » Nicholas: Have a reroll. Johnny: Once more with feeling...Driving(14) at -2 for being a not motorcycle - result: «failed by 1 » Narrator: Johhny slams the van into the jeep, shoving it aside. He and Mila are clearly jostled. GM: yeesh, good enough. Johnny: I suck at crashing apparently. GM: Okay, Mila and Johnny are physically stunned, and need to take an action to get the doors open. GM: Well, you don't want to crash TOO fast, right? Amilastet: now looks like a horible undead monster! Amilastet: On account of being stunned. Narrator: the jeep fishtails, knocking over one of the enforcers. Johnny: True enough. So actions next turn to get out? Done for now? GM: after you stop being stunned and stuff. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, David! Johnny: Yep...just making sure. David: Breaks to his right. David: And Fast-Draw (Pistol) David: Fast-Draw (Pistol) result: succeeded by 8 David: ### Narrator: David runs to the corner, spots 3 guys with rifles. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, EJ! EJ: switching ammo to charmed rounds - that's two fast reload rolls you think? GM: Sounds about right. EJ: Gun! result: succeeded by 8 EJ: Gun! result: succeeded by 9 EJ: okay, do i have to aim again, or can i keep the bonus? GM: You have to aim again. GM: especially after you drop a clip and slam a round in. EJ: fair enough EJ: aiming at meat EJ: "Mila, stay away from the roid freak." ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Amilastet! Amilastet: Stunned! Amilastet: HT check to recover! Amilastet: HT check result: failed by 7 GM: That's not right. Amilastet: Not Vs 0 Amilastet: So that's a 7 vs a number higher than 7 Amilastet: which is success! I am unstunned! GM: Good. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Clay! Clay: teleport behind fastball and shoot him in the back with three two round bursts Clay: since his friend was "ignore bullets man" Clay: Autoteleport result: succeeded by 5 Clay: Body Sense result: failed by 1 Clay: last used Luck (2011-08-15 17:52:49) EST, and uses LUCK again at 2011-08-15 19:48:17 EST. Clay: Body Sense result: succeeded by 6 Clay: Body Sense result: succeeded by 7 Clay: no penalties? Clay: for shooting him GM: Nope, no penalties. Clay: Guns/TL8 (Rifle) result: succeeded by 1 Clay: so two hits GM: You have a Rcl 1 gun? Clay: no, but bursts are rcl 1 within the burst GM: oh, okay. GM: alright, then. Roll damage. Clay: 30 pi (2) Clay: 29 pi (2) Clay: do I hit Benjy too? capped at 9 skill GM: 4 bullets heading toward Jimmy, Benjy, and David. Jimmy result: «failed by 7 »; Benjy result: «failed by 4 »; David result: «succeeded by 3 » David: Dodge! David: Dodge(9) result: succeeded by 0 Narrator: Clay's burst shatters the windshield, sending bullets flying every which way. GM: Uhm... David got hit by 2 bullets, dodged 1, took a hit to a random location Table HitLocation (GM): Torso David: DR12 GM: meanwhile Benjy takes 25 injury Clay: no, one bullet GM: Uhm, no, rcl 2 weapon, 3 MoS. Clay: unless burst rules are out GM: okay, wait, what? Clay: rcl 4 GM: oh, okay. GM: so David dodges, my bad! GM: Benjy collapses result: «succeeded by 2 » ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Nicholas! Clay: (( that should be fastball taking the damage, I was banking on hitting Benjy with the rest )) Nicholas: Trust me not to have prepared any real combat charms. Ready to pull out my pistol from the holster at my back, take another step away from Meat. GM: right, I am distracted Nicholas: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Enforcers! Enforcers:: Enforcers check to see if they're not entirely surprised result: «succeeded by 2 » and result: «succeeded by 3 » and result: «succeeded by 2 » and result: «succeeded by 0 » Enforcers:: Tough! Enforcers:: Enforcer 4 tries to recover from physical stun result: «succeeded by 3 » Enforcers:: Enforcers 2 and 3 step back and pump 2 shotgun shells into Mila's window result: «succeeded by 3 » and result: «succeeded by 2 » (each firing 18 rounds) GM: Mila is sitting, can dodge the 7 pellets that hit her. What's the DR of the windows, Nick? Amilastet: Wee, but I'm not stunned. Johnny: Please say you armored the windows.... Nicholas: On the van? Nicholas: Normal window DR, +2. Nicholas: I would guess '3'. Nicholas: I bought 'armored DR +2'. There wasn't a separate option for bulletproof glass in the windows, though I definitely had cash to spring for that. Enforcers:: Enforcer 1 steps away from his car, firing two shots at David result: «succeeded by 4 » Amilastet: Dodging Nicholas: Sorry, 'Lightly armored'. Amilastet: Dodge (10) result: «failed by 1 » GM: okay, I just remembered that, uhm, those are slugs at this range so, uhm, 4d+4 each versus effective DR20, which is 5d, to 4-1d for each of the shots that hit. GM: Mila takes 3 and 3 damage. GM: pi++, i think her armor or skin or whatever eats it. Yep. Amilastet: All of the above. Narrator: The windows shatter under the spray of buckshot, but nothing serious penetrates. GM: I'm ruling that the DR bullet proof glass is now down to DR1 after taking 4 slugs at point blank range. GM: Is David dodging more bullets? GM: Because 5 pellets hit him from Enforcer 1. David: I would... .which ones . David: Okay! David: Moar dodging! David: Dodge(9) result: failed by 2 GM: also, is Jimmy hit? result: «failed by 4 » or Benjy result: «failed by 5 » Nicholas: Nick's force fields are orange. Nicholas: For no particularly good reason. GM: Right, so uhm... David has DR120 or something? Less 19 damage? Narrator: Orange light flares as bullets bounce off David's shields. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Gangsters! Gangsters: Blondie, Bo, Benjy, Jimmy, and Slick try not to be be surprised result: «failed by 3 » and result: «failed by 3 » and result: «failed by 2 » and result: «failed by 4 » and result: «succeeded by 3 » Gangsters: Everyone but Slick spends an action to recover from stun result: «failed by 1 » and result: «failed by 2 » and result: «succeeded by 2 » and result: «succeeded by 3 » Slick: Goes back to shooting Nick, he liked that plan... only he sucks so he'll Aim instead. Slick: Wait, Meat is going to cream Nick, he'll aim at David. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Meat! Meat: Speed! result: «succeeded by 7 » Meat: Takes an all-out attack action to move up to Nick and double attack grab and smash and extra attack to upper cut. Meat: coming in from the flank. Meat: Grab! result: «succeeded by 0 » Nicholas: Retreat and Judo Parry, feverishly: result: «succeeded by 0 » Nicholas: Smash fails since grab failed, but he gets the uppercut? Meat: Throw the uppercut anyway result: «succeeded by 4 » Nicholas: Dodge: result: «succeeded by 5 » EJ: ((did meat just all out attack?)) Amilastet: (( Yep )) Amilastet: (( He's got a big 'Shoot me' sign on him )) Nicholas: ((Yes, he's totally getting Judo Thrown unless he sprouts an explosion.)) Meat: oh, hey, I have ATR 2 this turn. runaround to step and throw 3 uppercuts result: «succeeded by 0 » and result: «succeeded by 5 » and result: «succeeded by 8 » (aimed at the back of the skull) Nicholas: Wow, still rocking that retreat bonus. Acrobatics: result: «succeeded by 0 » Nicholas: Acrobatic, feverish, feverish. Nicholas: result: «failed by 2 » result: «CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 8 » result: «succeeded by 5 » Meat: He'll use his Luck to make you reroll that Critical Success Nicholas: Can't reroll my defense rolls! Nicholas: (If we can't do it to them...) Meat: yes, the critical success affects him, he can. Meat: I thought? EJ: that's a new wrinkle Nicholas: You've vetoed it against us in the past. Clay: yah, I'm fairly sure we were not able to Meat: well, my life sucks! does 5 crushing to Nick's skull, then has a crit fail EJ: in other news, he used his luck AND he AOA EJ: it's not going to suck much longer Meat: No, he didn't use his Luck because he can't. Table CriticalMiss (Meat): Loose balace, no action and -2 defences until next turn Nicholas: And I have 120 DR, so 5 crushing bounces off an orange shield. EJ: fair enough Nicholas: "Next turn" is the first of his ATR turns, for what that's worth. Meat: well, actually, I already used 1 of my ATR turns. but I have two! so with superhuman speed and agility, step and attack to grab Nick from behind result: «succeeded by 6 » Nicholas: Wait. Nicholas: He's had one full turn of actions. Nicholas: And a second full turn, during which he got a result that had 'no action on your next turn'. Meat: yes, I have ATR 2 - I get three turns when I act. Clay: two actually Nicholas: Now he's taking a third full turn? EJ: yeah, that sure is a lot of actions there Amilastet: Fourth Nicholas: He loses that third round. Amilastet: Third full turn was "no action" Meat: oh, okay. Amilastet: On account of a critical failure Meat: Right then. Do nothing instead. Meat: Be sad. Narrator: The experiment moves with inhuman speed. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Johnny! EJ: "Not to be stating the obvious, but try to stay away from that guy, Nick." Nicholas: On the bright side, he's at normal defenses, having Done Nothing on his last turn instead of AoAing. Johnny: Do my Flashbacks kick in? (6 or less) - 12. Recover from being stunned - HT(14) - result: «succeeded by 5 » - 5 less if I failed the flashback roll? GM: Weee! Johnny: Done for now. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, David! Amilastet: Regular HT check to loose stun too Johnny David: Levels pistol at Jimmy and shoots him in the skull. David: Three rounds. GM: okay, he's kneeling. David: What's the target mod for kneeling? GM: -2 I think. David: Guns/TL8 (Pistol) result: failed by 2 David: Luck. David: Guns/TL8 (Pistol) result: succeeded by 6 David: Fast-Draw (Pistol) result: failed by 2 David: So all three hit, unless he dodges. Gangsters: Jimmy drops and dodges as best he can result: «failed by 4 » Gangsters: which isn't very well. David: 14 David: 5 David: 10 David: pi++ David: AD 0.5 Gangsters: Jimmy takes 40, 4, and 24 damage, so he's immediately dead. David: And step. Nicholas: "Someone get this monster off me." Narrator: David mercilessly guns down Jimmy, sending blood, bone, and brains everywhere. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, EJ! EJ: "You might want to duck, Nick." EJ: shooting meat, with charmed ammo EJ: Gun! result: succeeded by 0 Nicholas: Call me crazy, but that might be shooting him in the back. Nicholas: (I'm not positive, I can't tell which way he's facing.) GM: checking some rules here - Johnny: Nick is going to get Meat bits all over himself. EJ: yes, thus, ducking GM: Yeah, looks like Meat is in trouble. GM: So, uhm, roll the piercing damage first. Nicholas: They're AP bullets! EJ: 28 EJ: stil same base damage? Clay: yes, they just drop one danage size Clay: so pi to pi- GM: okay, so pi- damage... 22 penetrating, 3 injury, then the explosive goes off. GM: for 6d+15, trippled. roll it. Johnny: Holy hell! EJ: 42 EJ: x3 Nicholas: 126 EJ: how well are you shielded, nick? Amilastet: It falls off with distance and isn't trippled against Nick so Nicholas: Well, I get Meat's DR, Meat's HP, and /3 from that 42. Nicholas: Against my own shield. Nicholas: I really did sort of think these things through before I handed them to EJ. GM: meat takes, uhm, 66 injury. rolls against death result: «succeeded by 7 »; and major wound result: «succeeded by 5 » GM: ... GM: Nick takes 14 damage, less Meat's HP, so 0. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Amilastet! Amilastet: Kick the door open! Amilastet: I believe that's my action. GM: Right. Amilastet: Creepy mummy lady is face to face with creepy enforcer dude. GM: If you want to go all-out, you can even step out of the car. Amilastet: You know what. Amilastet: Totally will. It's only guns. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Clay! Clay: hmm, two round burst into Benjy sounds good GM: He's got -2 cover from the remains of the SUV. Clay: ok Clay: Guns/TL8 (Rifle) result: succeeded by 1 Clay: stunned so no def? GM: Also, Jimmy and Benjy seem to be human, for what it's worth. GM: a) stun is -4 but you can defend and b) he recovered Gangsters: Benjy dives and drops, for what it's worth result: «failed by 2 » Gangsters: not much, apparently. Clay: 25 pi (2) Clay: 28 pi (2) Gangsters: Benjy collapses. GM: Not sure what the heck Clay is firing, but okay. Clay: AP .50AE Amilastet: Loaded for Experiment. Amilastet: Gotcha. Clay: and teleport up on top of the house Clay: hmm, can't move there Gangsters: Resist death! result: «succeeded by 2 » and result: «failed by 4 » and result: «failed by 6 » Narrator: Blood sprays; the gangster seem to be human ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Nicholas! Clay: trying to move to behind slick Clay: on the roof Nicholas: IIRC I don't need to be in CC to Judo Throw. I'd like to do that, then step away. Clay: Autoteleport result: succeeded by 7 GM: nope, you need to be in close combat to throw. Clay: Body Sense result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 11 Nicholas: Except I need to change facing to throw, so to heck with that. GM: You change facing as part of a step? Amilastet: Yeah Nicholas: So change facing, throw, step. Hey, that's legal. Amilastet: It's free if all you're doing with your movement Nicholas: Judo Throw: result: «succeeded by 6 » Nicholas: Defense as normal; if it fails, he's thrown. Meat: Well. I'll parry that result: «succeeded by 2 » Meat: I'll use my Destiny point for a reroll, too result: «succeeded by 7 » Meat: ah, well. Nicholas: Hoping for the crit? GM: Uhm, Nick had to step into CC (Yes) to do that trick, so unless he was foolish enough to make a Commit Attack, he's still in close. Nicholas: "On the turn after a successful Judo parry, you may attempt to throw your attacker if he is within 1 yard." Nicholas: B203. GM: Fine, I don't want to play dueling references with MA. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Enforcers! Amilastet: Sort it out over email before next session Enforcers:: Enforcer 1 starts freaking out, fires repeatedly at David result: «failed by 1 » Johnny: Says the same in MA as far as I can tell. Enforcers:: misses entirely, sending bullets into the wall. Enforcers:: Enforcers 2 and 3 are also freaking out, so they'll step back and unload into Mila's face result: «succeeded by 5 » and result: «succeeded by 0 » Enforcers:: wow, first guy hit with both slugs. Enforcers:: "What the hell! She's dead! Stop moving, you thing!" Enforcers:: Enforcer 4, somewhat calmer, or at least not paying attention, kneels. Amilastet: AOAd so have fun with damage. Enforcers:: okay, 4d+4 vs 4x your DR is, uhm, 1d-3+4 for each, right 5 and 4 and 5 Enforcers:: Damage type is pi++ Amilastet: Sorry, not following? 4x my DR is 16? Enforcers:: so 14 injury to your face. GM: Right, 4x DR is 16 which converts to 4d (armor as dice, right?) which subtracts from the original 4d+4 to 1d-3+4, or 1d+1 GM: 3 hits, 14 injury. Amilastet: I totally forgot we were doing that. Carry on! GM: and 3 rolls for knockdown for more than HP/10 damage to the face! GM: and I think you're under 1/3HP now? Amilastet: I'm pretty sure I am Narrator: the panicked Enforcerss continue screaming and firing. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Gangsters! Amilastet: Health check result: succeeded by 9 Amilastet: Health check result: succeeded by 4 Amilastet: Health check result: succeeded by 2 Gangsters: Slick steps forward, shouting with fear, and shoots David in the back result: «succeeded by 0 » Gangsters: Damage is 29 pi to the torso Gangsters: Blondie and Bo try to recover result: «succeeded by 3 » and result: «succeeded by 1 » David: Down to 67 on the shield. Narrator: More orange light flares as the heavy bullet bounces against David's shield.